Chicken!
by Spirirless Doll
Summary: Mana (of x-malice mizer and now of moi dix mois) meets with Gackt (also x-malice mizer, now solo) at a local KFC! Only the first bit in the 2 to 3 part story.
1. Default Chapter

Yum… Chicken~ 

- By Lilly

Mana was seated upon a rather tacky plastic chair, his silvery-blue eyes following the half naked women that pranced around on the stage only a few feet away. While this was one of his favorite places to be at night, tonight it wasn't giving him the same thrill it normally did.. Poor Mana had recently gone into a deep state of depression and found its only cure was to go to his favorite strip club, Lady's Stockings, which was located somewhere in Tokyo.. 

"'ello Mana-sama." One of the girl's said as she moved towards him from back stage. She pulled playfully at one of her golden ringlets and grinned cheerily at him. "Normally dun't come here on Thursdays." She remarked advancing slightly to sit in his lap. Mana held a hand up, not wishing for her to be so close at the moment, today he just wasn't in the mood.. 

"I know, Wendy.." the guitarist replied wearily. Wendy gave a slight pout and snatched up his hand in both of hers. "Your down right gloomy today, ya know? What's gotten your panties all wound up?" The girl asked, examining his perfectly painted nails. 

Mana made a small attempt to pull his hand back, though as he had known, Wendy wouldn't give it up. "Panties..?" He shook his head, and glanced downwards to the miraculous white marble floor. "Gackt wants to meet me.. In an hour.. I.. Have no idea if I can go.. Or if I should.." 

The stripper's eyes widened. "Wow.. Its been like at least a year since you last spook to each other.. Right?.. Where is it he's waiting at?" She asked with a small smile. "Somewhere romantic I hope?" 

The man's eyebrows tilted downward in a frown. "No.. He wants to meet me at the KFC two blocks from here.. And yes, its been a year.." He tugged at his hand again, this time though Wendy let it go. She turned and laced her hands gracefully in front of her, her back now to Mana. "You should go.. And do something really mean! Like… dump soda on him!" She stated, turning slightly and winking.

A mischievous smile crossed Mana's lips, he liked that idea, after all it would serve Gackt right for what he had done. "Thanks Wendy.. I think I will do that.." He replied, an odd glint in either of his silver-blue eyes.

~*~

A half hour later Mana entered the KFC, and looked around for the popstar…

"MANAAA~SAMAAAA!! MY LOVEEEEEEEEEEE!" Came Gackt's voice from behind. Mana turned and ended up stumbling backwards due to having the other man latched onto his front. "SSHHH!" Mana hissed. "You want to bring down the paparazzi and all the fan girls?" He stated in a low, dangerous voice. Gackt only giggled and attempted to kiss the man he was attached to, as he did this, Mana stepped on his foot hard and pushed him away before Gackt's lips could even touch his face. 

Gackt sniffled and collapsed to the floor in a sullen heap. "Gackt's sweepy now… Gackt wants Mana to carry him home!" He grinned upward, unaware of the restaurants employs who were watching the two. Mana stared down at him coldly, disturbed at the moment from the overly closeness and the hug and by Gackt's drunken-ness. "Well Mana doesn't think he can carry a man who weighs much more then him." at the moment, the comment on his weight was lost on the Gackt, he just pouted more and tried to latch onto Mana's stocking-covered legs. 

Mana stepped back again, his back now pressed to the establishments left wall. "…Get up… Your making a scene.." He stated coldly, tempted to near Gackt enough to kick him with his heavy shoe. The popstar smiled happily up at Mana for a moment before jumping up onto his feet.

He swayed a little, almost losing his balance he grabbed onto a little girl who had been in line and ended up almost knocking them both over. This caused her to start wailing about how evil and vile he was. "Shhhh!! Its alright little girl~~" Gackt said trying to lift her up into his arms. "I'm a fairy godmother! I can make your wishes come-" He was cut off by the girl's shoe making contact with his stomach, with a 'uoof'ing sound, Gackt dropped the little girl and fell over backwards, once again on the floor, though this time closer to Mana, in fact vary close. "I see London, I see France, I see Mana's underpants~~!" He sung loudly.

A heavy blush crept to Mana's cheeks. "Idiot.." He hissed, his gloved hand pressing itself to his forehead. "I'm leaving.. Have fun with dealing with all this later.." And with that, Mana walked right across Gackt's chest and out the door… Vary embarrassed by the x-vocalist.

Gackt sat straight up and tried to scramble after Mana, but before he could make a grab for his arm, a firm hand was placed on Gackt's shoulder.. He glanced to the side, to see who was preventing him from going after the girly-man. 

"Sir.. Please come with us.. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you.." The Security guard began… 

Poor Gackt.. Will he be taken to jail for being drunk in public? Will Mana feel sorry later for not being nicer? Will Wendy decide to eat the cookie she found on the floor?.. Um.. Find out later ^_^


	2. Once upon a drunken midnight dreary Part...

Part 2: Once upon a drunken midnight dreary Part 1

Mana flopped into his favorite puffy-chair and closed his eyes tightly. Only a half hour before had he met with Gackt at the KFC and been totally humiliated. With out opening his eyes he proceeded to remove his gloves and coat. That's when he pushed them to the floor and stood up. The guitarist sighed somewhat sadly and wandered toward his room, where he changed into something more comfortable to sleep in that wasn't finish-nets, a skirt and a corset.

"He's such an idiot.." He mumbled angrily to himself. "If he even thought I'd consider going out with them.. Then.. He's so wrong.." He possibly sounded like a valley girl. Shoving his clothes out from the middle of the floor, Mana crawled into bed.. But something wasn't right!

Just as Mana was fully on the bed, the covers shifted and grabbed his middle and pulled him downward! "EEEEE!" Mana screamed, probably sounding girly, as he tried to escape from the man-eating coverlets.. Rolling off the bed, Mana ended up taking the 'monster' with him.. "Last time you screamed for me we were in a similar position." Came Gackt's voice. 

The horrified Mana twitched visibly and tried again to get Gackt to let him go.. "I never did such a thing!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing to an almost unnatural way. "Ooh, of course.." The blonde replied as he slowly moved off of Mana, of course making a point to slid his hand across Mana's chest.. And lower regions.. Pushing himself up he inched a good two feet away from the singer. "YOU!" He shouted, a rare thing for Mana since he was normally a quiet person.

"Yes, me!" Gackt replied raising one arm in the air and the other going to his chest in a dramatic way. "Get.. Out… of.. My house.." Mana said, twitching with each word, his voice barley under his control. "Oh but Mana, my darling.. Master.." Gackt lowered his arms and pouted. "I can tell your lonely.. What's one night?" He asked, he would have been vary seductive if it hadn't been for the sent of some cheap beer on his breath and body. 

Twitching again, Mana pulled one of his blankets from the bed and wrapped it around himself, he was after all only wearing flannel pajamas and a under shirt and two pairs of socks. "Don't call me that.." It sounded more like a plea then a demand. His icy blue eyes slid shut again. 

Gackt's almost sexy pout was replaced with a frown, being with it enough, he knew something wasn't right. He pushed the comforter off himself and crawled forward slowly, eyes showing concern for his old friend. Close enough by now, Gackt lifted a single hand and placing it lightly on one of Mana's cheeks.. At first Mana drew away, but then decided against it and leaned against the other's hand. "…Its been.. Hard… I know.." Gackt whispered softly in a sweet tone. "Things will pick up.. After all.. Your.. You.." 

Eyes sliding open, Mana took a good look at the half-way drunken Gackt… and amazingly a smile sneaked its way onto his still made up lips. "…Perhaps…" Was all he could manage to say, he didn't trust himself to go on, he didn't want to thank him, that would lead to things he would rather not experience again.

"W-what happened after I left?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and get Gackt to release him again. "Er.. I don't know? I might have made out with someone.. Or… no! That was during the movie me and Hyde went last week-" Mana's beautifully painted eyebrows shot up. "I see.." He said with a tight smile. "Eh heh heh.. Um.. I signed a few autographs.. that's all.. And.." Mana placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't tell me more, I don't think I should hear it.."

Gackt took his hand back from Mana's cheek and took Mana's in it. "You always have the most wonderful nails.." He remarked before lifting the other's hand back to his lips. Mana repressed another small twitch and politely pulled his hand back. "Er.. Thank you, Gackt.. How did you get into my room before me?" He asked, of course wondering how many locks he would have to change.

"Hehe, I got free and got a cab to take me here, a friend of yours at the girly club said you lived here, and then I got the girl across the street to let me in!" "Girl.. Across the street?" He asked, having never known there was a girl across the street. "Yes, she's a big fan of yours, I think she stalked you and stuff.. It was odd.." 

Mana sighed, what he needed wasn't new locks, what he needed was a new house.. "Alright.. Your gonna go..?" He asked hopefully. When Gackt shook his head, Mana looked like hr was going to fall over. "I brought whine.." Gackt said with a small smirk. "I was hopping we could.. Split it." 

Mana shrugged, quiet possibly he was giving up. "Sure.." Gackt got up, which was when Mana noticed he wasn't wearing anything! "Your not planning on getting dressed are you?" He asked, somewhat hopeful Gackt would. "Nope, you of all people should know I'm my happiest when I'm naked!" Grinning he left the room to fetch two glasses and the bottle.

Part 2 - End

*gasp* o__o Will Gackt and Mana get it on? And who is the stalking girl across the street? And will Wendy get yelled at for telling Gackt where Mana lives? And ensure, drunken Mana comes next ^^


End file.
